


College Life of a Space Cadet and a Wildcat Idiot

by TomoXKaguraLover229



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: College, Comedy, Drabble Collection, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Osaka and Tomo are roomates in college, Post-Canon, Roommates, Silly antics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229
Summary: A collection of drabbles on Osaka and Tomo's life during their second year in college.
Relationships: Kasuga "Osaka" Ayumu/Takino Tomo
Kudos: 2





	College Life of a Space Cadet and a Wildcat Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal April day for Tomo and Osaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So folks here's my first post-cannon drabble collection! I really like doing them some I can relax from larger projects (plus, they pay respect to the format of the episodes of the anime, so bonus).

**Mornin’**

The sun was rising on a beautiful day. Cherry blossoms fly in the wind before they land on the balcony of a dorm room on the third floor of a dormitory. In the bedroom of the dorm, Osaka was asleep, dreaming of something.

“Sata andagi,” Osaka softly said, “Ah can almost taste it in mah mouth.”

Then, Tomo entered the room, brushing her shoulder-length dark brown hair with blond dyed bangs and tips, only to see the still-sleeping Osaka in the bed. “Yo, Osaka, wake up,” she said to the sleeping girl, but no response from Osaka. 

“Naw, Chiyo-chan, don’t fly away from me again,” Osaka spoke again.

“Sheesh, Osaka, wake up already,” Tomo said, now with a more annoyed tone to her voice, “ Our professors are going to scream at us when they see us late for class!”

“Naw, Chiyo’s father, Ah’m ain’t goin’ to join your tea party.”

Tomo had enough of Osaka’s sleep-talking, so she shook the space cadet’s sleeping body, which causes Osaka to jump up from the bed.

“WAH!!!”

“Finally you woke up!” Tomo let on a sigh of relief.

“Tomo-chan, Ah had a weird nightmare. Ah was ‘bout to get some of ‘em sata andagi when suddenly, Chiyo’s father showed up and stripped me of mah Kansai-ben.”

“Wait, you spoke standard Japanese?!” Tomo shouted, “Dang, that’s scary.”

“Ah know, right,” Osaka added.

* * *

**Profession**

During lunch, Osaka was reading a book about marine biology when Tomo walked up to her.

“Osaka, whatcha reading?” Tomo asked her ditzy friend.

“Ah’m readin’ a book about marine biology,” Osaka replied, flipping through the book, “Ah think Ah should be a marine biologist.”

“Wait! I thought you’re going to be a teacher?!” 

“ Ah don’t wanna end up like Yukari-sensei, or worst, Kimura-sensei. Say Tomo-chan, ain’t you’re goin’ to become a member of the IPCO or whatchamacallit?”

“I think I’m just going to be a regular police officer. Being a member of Interpol is way too high of a goal for me.”

“Like bein’ Fujiko?”

“Yeah, like that!”

* * *

**New Hair Cut**

After school, Tomo and Osaka studying when Osaka noticed the blond tips on Tomo’s hair.

“Tomo-chan, why ya have some blond hair?” Osaka asked, “Are ya secretly a foreigner?”

“Okay, that question bothers me,” Tomo sweatdrops, “ But to answer: Last year, I wanted to be more like Ayumi (CENSORED), so I dyed my hair blond. But, Yomi told me that I’m losing my sense of self. So, I decided to grow out my hair. I’m no longer going to be like Ayu or Fujiko. I’ll be myself!”

“So, why the blond bangs?”

Tomo groaned again. “ _Seriously, why she managed to get into this college?”_ She thought.

* * *

**Bad Manzai Act**

“Hey, Tomo-chan!” Osaka said.

“What is it, Osaka?” Tomo responded.

“Here’s some bean knowledge: edamame is a type of soybean.”

“What?”

“Naw, Tomo-chan. Ya are s’posed to say ‘that ain’t bean knowledge, that’s the knowledge of the bean’. Let’s start again. Hey Tomo-chan!”

“Yeah, Osaka?”

“Here are some grains of truth: Rice is a type of grain.”

“Huh?”

“Naw, Tomo-chan. Ya are s’posed to say ‘that ain’t grains of truth, that’s the truth about grains’. Let’s try one more time. Hey, Tomo-chan!”

Tomo didn’t respond.

“Here are some fun facts: matsutake mushrooms are more evolved than shiitake mushrooms.”

Still no response from Tomo.

“Why in the heck, Tomo-chan.”

Then, Tomo suddenly burst into laughter. “Osaka, that’s the funniest ‘Why in the heck’ I ever heard in my life!”

“Maybe Ah should get it together with mah manzai acts,” Osaka said, as she started to say her “get it together” mantra over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, you may be asking: But Rachel! Why's Tomo not with Yomi?! Simple answer: the cannon Azumanga Daioh (both anime and 4koma) confirm that Tomo and Osaka are the only ones of the Azu-gang to go to the same college (To subvert the expectation that Tomo will go to the same college as Yomi). Also, Osaka's the only girl to not be subjected to Tomo's cruel jokes, so it all works out. The next group of drabbles will focus on Osaka and Tomo visiting Kamakura to see the blooming hydrangeas.
> 
> So, leave some kudos, comments, and bookmark it!


End file.
